The day of the Dino and Samurai Unites
by dani-rey97
Summary: What happens when a new evil threatens a family reunion between the previous yellow dino ranger and the current yellow samurai ranger? Will their teams be able to save them in time, or will their teams lose two of their friends?
1. Chapter 1

Emily awoke up to a bright light in her eyes. She looked out the window to a shining sun and smiled to herself. Only one day remains before the special _**"Welcome Dinner"**_ she had planned for her cousin, Kira. She quietly snuck into the Antonio's room to wake him up, but of course he was already awake playing with Octozord. "Antonio, I need your help to wake up Jayden. You know he sleeps like the dead on Saturdays."

Together, they went to Jayden's room and counted to three. On three, they both jumped on Jayden and screamed in his ear. Jayden tossed and turned, trying to shun them and chucked a pillow at them. "Ugh!" groaned Emily "This is like waking up the dead. Jayden Shiba, if you don't wake up, I will wake Mia and have her cook your breakfast!" Jayden shot up like a rocket. "I'm awake!"

"Good. It's five o'clock in the morning, and we have a busy day ahead of us. With mentor's permission while he's away, we need to get everything we need for the welcome dinner. And yes Antonio, we can get ice-cream at Joe's."

"Yes! Gracious, mi Amiga!" exclaimed Antonio. Emily giggled. Just then, Jayden thought of something and frowned. "Wait…when is Kira coming again?"

"She's coming tonight, but because it's a twenty-four hour flight, so we're going to have the dinner tomorrow night."

"Is she coming alone or with friends?"

"She said she is bringing a few of her friends. Don't worry though. She's only bringing four of them: Conner, Ethan, Trent and Dr. O. They're staying at the Maximum Hotel, not far from us, but they don't like to wake up too early in the morning, so they won't spend breakfast with us. Oh, and don't worry about the food. I got everything under control." With that, Emily turned to get ready but tripped on Jayden's Lionzord and fell.

"Uh… a little help." she said, embarrassed. Jayden and Antonio shook their heads and helped Emily up. "Thanks, guys. Now lets get ready to go. Remember, we got a big day ahead of us. Lets start by picking up those fish you always talked about, Antonio."

"Yea, mi amigos! Lets do it!" exclaimed Antonio as he danced around the room. Then he started to sing. "Uno, dos, tres, cuatro..."

Suddenly, Jayden covered his mouth with his hand. "Quiet!" he hissed "Do you want to wake Mia up and have her cook her PB&J oatmeal?"

"Oops," said Antonio, sheeplishly.

* * *

><p>While Antonio, Jayden, and Emily went shopping, Mia woke up and looked at the time. She quickly got dressed and, knowing Kevin's not in his room, went to look for him. After four hours of looking for him, she had finally found him training downtown. "Come on Kev. We are going to be late. We were supposed to pick up Emily's cousin at the airport two hours ago."<p>

"Calm down Mia. Emily texted me saying her cousin's plane is delayed. It should be landing in about twenty minutes."

"Well come on, Kevin. Lets at least get there on time for when Emily's cousin gets off the plane. The airport is about ten minutes away."

"Okay, okay. Hey, where's Mike?"

"He left a note on his bed saying he went to get his skateboard fixed after the incident with, and I quote, 'Emily's clumsiness.'"

"Oh, Mike," said Kevin, exasperated. "Well, lets go Mia."

"Okay. You know, I can't help but think i have heard of this girl before."

"Mia, EMily's cousin, Kira, is twenty years old and has never visited Japan before. She grew up in California and this is her first time to see Emily in two years."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Mia, and not taking her eyes off the raod, kissing Kevin on the cheek."But still..."

**I'm sorry that this chapter was short, but i promise the next chapter will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, Jayden! Hurry up!" cried Emily, "Joe's is going to close soon, and Mia should be at the airport by now. And even though we're not going to eat with Kira and her friends, I do want to see her today. Besides, I rather not listen to Antonio rant on, in Spanish, about how we should have gotten there sooner."

"Don't worry. I'll be there in a little bit, Em. I just have to finish paying for the cake and decorations."

"Okay, but please hurry, Jayden! I don't know how much longer Antonio can take before he loses it. I can already see Antonio pacing outside, grumbling under his breath." Jayden looked over Emily's shoulder and at Antonio. Sure enough, there was Antonio pacing back and forth, grumbling under his breath… in Spanish. Jayden chuckled and shook his head, muttering under his breath. Emily wasn't sure what he said, but it had to be along the lines of "Oh, Antonio" or "Poor, potatoe". Assuming it was the first one, Emily smiled and ran outside to calm Antonio down.

* * *

><p>"Mike! Get your butt in this car, <em><strong>NOW<strong>_!" Shouted Mia as she pulled up next to the skateboard shop.

"Okay, okay, jeez!" replied Mike. "I'm comin'. What time is Kira coming anyway?"

"In five minutes._ **NOW MOVE!**_"

"Calm down, Mia," said Kevin, laying a hand on her arm, "We'll get there on time. I promise."

Mia took a deep breath. "Okay, you're right." Turning to Mike she said, "I'm sorry, Mike. I guess I am a little stressed about picking Kira up. Emily trusted me with picking up Kira and her friends on time, and i just don't want to fail her like last time."

"It's cool, Mia. Besides, That nighlock was aimng at you when Emily intervened. It wasn't your fault. What I am worried about is that the nighlock had gotten away."

"Mike, that nighlock won't bother us. Emily will be fine." said Kevin.

"I know," sadi Mike, getting in the car with his skateboard, "but i can't stop thinking about what the nighlock said before he left. 'I'll be back, and I will find a way to destroy that petty little yellow ranger you pathethic little rangers love and care for.' I can't help but think that he meant it, and that something bad is going to happen while Emily's cousin is in town."

"You got a point there, Mike," sadi Mia, deep in thought, "What is that nighlock planning to do?"

"Yeah, well i got one question: is this car big enough for Emily's cousin and her four friends?" asked Mike.

"It should be," replied Kevin.

"Oh, okay." As the Kevin and Mia rode in silence, deep in thought, Mike's stomach grumbled startling Mia and nearly making her swerve the car off the road."

"Jesus, Mike," complained Kevin, "Did you eat breakfast before you left the dojo?"

"Maybe," he replied. Kevin shook his head and continued on with his thoughts. Two minutes later, Mike asked, "Hey, can we stopped for pizza?"

Kevin and Mia groaned then pretended to ponder the question. Then they both said, simultaneously, "_**NO!**_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Emily and Jayden bought the pastries for tomorrow night, they quickly left with Antonio to Joe's. When they went into the fish and ice-cream store, Antonio immediately forgot his sour mood, earlier and squealed like a little girl who woke up to thousands of Christmas gifts. "Oh, gracious, Emily." said Antonio,twirling around and inhaled deeply. "Hmm, just smell that fishy air."

A thought suddenly came to his mind, and he stopped twirling around and dragged Jayden away from Emily. "Jayden, if you don't tell Emily how you truly feel, and i'm not lying, I will. She's a real keeper, mi amigo."

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Jayden, innocently.

Antonio sighed, shaking his head and looked over towards Emily who was looking at a fifteen pound bass. As if she sensed them watching her, she turned around, smiled, and waved at them. They waved back. "I'm serious, Jayden," continued Antonio, "if she keeps this up, which I know she will, I might fall for her."

Jayden just eyed him and said nothing. _I'll tell her when I am ready. Just not now._ Almost as if reading his thoughts, Antonio said, "You got to tell her sooner or later, mi amigo," With that Antonio, walked towards Emily to help pick out some fish and left Jayden to collect his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Phew, we made it . Kevin, Mike, stop arguing over food and help me locate Emily's cousin, Kira. She's around here somewhere." Mia began searching when her eyes landed on a young blonde wearing yellow and black. The mysterious woman looked up and, seeind Mia, waved at her. "Oh look there she is. Come on!" exclaimed Mia, excitedly. She turned to Kevin, who was yelling at Mike, and Mike who was playing a videogame. <strong>"MIKE, PUT THAT DOWN, NOW!" <strong>

Mike, suddenly afraid of her, quickly put his game system up in the car. "I take it that you found Kira,"

"Yep, so be nice."

"Excuse me, are you Mia, a friend of my cousin Emily's?" asked an unknown feminine voice from behimd her.

Mia turned around and saw the young woman who waved at her and smiled. "Yes. I take it, you're Emil'y cousin, Kira?"

Kira nodded and motioned behind her. "These are my friends Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Tommy. Just a fair warning, since Tommy was my Paleontology teacher, I call him Dr. O."

"Okay. Well i'm Mia and this is Mike and Kevin. Welcome to Japan."

"Thank you. Um, where's Emily?" asked Kira.

"Oh, she's planning a surprise for you and your friends so she'll won't be able to see you today, but tomorrow she will."

"Oh, okay."

Mike stepped towards Kira, ignoring Mia's Warning glare and asked, "So Kira, do you want to-" Mia, beyond angry at that point, slapped the back of his head. "OW! Mia, what was that for?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Mike was about to say something, brilliantly sarcastic, but Mia's death glare finally shut him up. "So, Kevin and Mike will put your belongings in the trunk then we'll take you to your hotel." With that, Everything was packed into the trunk and everyone was driving to the Maximum Hotel. Little did they all know that trouble was coming their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I hadn't updated in a while. I hope you liked this chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter **4 **

As Jayden followed Emily and Antonio, mostly to help keep Antonio away from the pastries and ice-cream...again, he thought of ways to tell Emily how he feels about her, but couldn't think of any. "Jayden," whined Emily, breaking him out of his revelry, "Antonio's buying more ice-cream for the _**tenth**_ **_time_**! Mia texted me saying that Kira has been picked up from the airport and is dropping her off which means I am going to need to buy the food now and cook it so it can be done in time for tomorrow. Can you get him while I pay for the food, please?"

_Oh, Antonio,_ thought Jayden. "Sure, Em. I'll meet you outside." Emily smiled and nodded before turning around and skipping happily to the counter to purchase the fish. Jayden watched her for a few more minutes, sighed, and began his search for Antonio.

* * *

><p>"We're here, guys, at the Maximum Hotel! Kevin, could you check them in?" asked Mia.<p>

"Sure. I'll be right back." answered Kevin.

"Thanks, Kev. Mike, could you please get their luggage?" asked Mia, turning towards Mike.

"Why do I al-" Mike began, but Mia's death glare cut him off. "Fine I do it." Mike walked off and grumbled under his breath about always being the bellhop man. Kira, feeling sympathetic for him, went to help him while Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Dr. Tommy Oliver began talking to Mia so they all can get to know each other.

After Kira and Mike finished getting all of the luggage out the trunk, Kevin walked out with the luggage cart and gave the four room keys to Mia. "Mia, they're checked in."

"Okay, good. Thanks Kevin."

Kira turned towards Mia as Mike and Kevin loaded their luggage on the cart. "Thank you guys so much for your help."

"Your welcome, Kira. Anything for Emily's cousin. Oh, and here's your room keys. You're on floor twenty, the highest floor."

"Hey, isn't that like the most fanciest floors of them all?" asked Kevin.

"I don't know. Emily's the most familiar with this hotel. She's the one who made the reservations." replied Mia. "What about you, Kira? Do you know anything about this hotel?"

"Uh? Oh, no I don't. I haven't really been to this hotle before. When Emily called me about the reservations, she kept asking about us what we really love, mostly our hobbies. She asked that is Conner still into soccer and Ethan is still into computers and video games."

"Oh," said Mia, "I'll ask Emily about it then."

"Well, we better turn in for the night. It was nice meeting you guys. Oh, and if you see Emily, tell her that we'll see her tomorrow." said Kira as she and her friends walked into the hotel.

"Don't worry, we will." called Mia after her. Suddenly, her samuraizer rang along with Kevin's and Mike's.

* * *

><p>When Jayden finally located Antonio, Antonio was already scarfing down his tenth ice-cream cone. <em>Of course he would order the mint chocolate with anchovies, <em>thought Jayden, rolling his eyes. "Come on, Antonio. I think you had enough ice-cream for today."

"Just let me buy one more-"

"No!"

"But-"

"Jayden, Antonio!" yelled a frantic Emily. Jayden and Antonio both turned around to see Emily running towards them ignoring the weird glances she was receiving from the customers.

"What's wrong, Em?" asked Jayden.

"Yeah, what's wrong, chica?" asked Antonio.

"There's a nighlock attacking just outside the shop. I already contacted the others. We have to hurry so I can get Kira's dinner started." Jayden and Antonio gave each other a look. Of all things to be worried about, she was more concerned with the dinner planned for Kira. Emily saw the looks the two of them gave each other. "What?" she asked.

"Uh, Em. Kira's dinner is not the most of our concerns right now. We can worry about that later." said Jayden.

"Yeah, chic-**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" screamed Antonio, clutching his head and attracting more attention towards them.

"What?" asked Emily and Jayden simultaneously, worried for their friend.

"**Brain freeze!**" screamed Antonio, rubbing his temples.

Emily and Jayden looked at each other then at Antonio and began shaking their heads, wondering if he'll ever learn. "Oh, Antonio," they both wispered.

They both turned and ran towards the nighlock without waiting for Antonio. Antonio began to run after them. "**Hey, guys, wait up!**"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Look out for my next chapter!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

When Jayden, Emily, and a groaning Antonio finally reached the site where the nighlock was attacking, over two hundred moogers immediately surrounded them and attacked them. "Well,well, well," sneered an all too familiar raspy voice, "If it isn't the pathetic, puny rangers arriving to save the day once again. Welcome."

"Darlock," hissed Jayden, standing protectively in front of Emily. The nighlock began to creep closer to them, his face resembling a swamp and two bull horn stretched from both sides of his head. His ten tentacles moved around his back and stomach with razor sharp pincher claws trying to snip at Emily's face.

The nighlock laughed and sneered at them. "Bingo. You're just in time to see my evil revenge plan unravel. Moogers, get the yellow ranger!"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Um, what was that?" asked Kira, who still have not left Mia's side and gesturing to Mia's samuraizer.<p>

"Uh, um, well...you see...it's...er," started Mia, not really sure of what to say.

"My dad was calling, most likely to tell us something." finished Mike. Mia threw him a grateful look while Kevin quietly sighed in relief.

"Um, at the same time?" asked Kira, perplexed. All three of them froze. This was unnatural for someone to pick up on a single mistake filled detailed like that. Kira saw the three's faces and shook her head. "Never mind. I guess stranger things have happened."

Mia's face visibly relaxed. "Thank you." she breathed.

"Well, are you going to answer that?" asked Kira.

"Um, answer what?" asked Kevin, confused.

"Uh, your phones?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, well we'll see you later." replied Mike. With that, Mike, Kevin, and Mia got into the van and quickly drove off, leaving a very confused Kira to her thoughts about Emily's friends.

* * *

><p><em>What strange group of friends Emily has,<em> mused Kira, _It was almost as if they were hiding something. _**"Kira!"** shouted Conner.

"What!" Kira yelled back.

"Dr. Oliver needs you. You got to see this. It's really important and basically impossible." With that, Conner ran back inside the hotel.

_If it's another video about Dr. Oliver skydiving in his teen years, I am going to scream,_ thought Kira, clearly agitated and walked inside the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>"Jayden! Emily! Antonio!" <strong>Mia called out when she, Kevin and Mike finally reached them.

"Mia! Kevin! Mike! mi amigos, you arrived just in time. He's back." replied Antonio as he and Jayden reached them, morphed.

"Yeah, we know. Wait..._**where's** **Emily?**_" asked Mike frightened for Emily's safety.

"She's fighting the moogers. And doing really well might I add. She's really angry that they came and interrupted her dinner shopping. The minute the started attacking, she was already morphed and diminished a third of the moogers. We were all surprised."

"That our Emily." mused Mia.

"all right, it's time to fight. Emily needs our help." replied Jayden.

"Right said Mia, Kevin, and Mike simultaneously. **"Samuraizers! Go go samurai!" **Soon they were all morphed and ready for battle and just int time to see Emily slashed from behind by Darlock causing her to demorph.

**"Emily!" **they screamed.

* * *

><p>"Dr. O, what's wrong?" asked Kira as she walked into the hotel lounge where the others were. They were all sitting in a remote corner looking at Ethan's laptop.<p>

"You got to see this. A monster is attacking outside a fish store just two blocks from here." replied Dr. Oliver.

"What? But has is that possible?" asked Kira.

"I don't know Kira but that not all," he said, "There are five power rangers fighting him also."

"Let me see that," said Kira, taking the laptop from him. "Yep there they are but wait... there's an unconscious teenage girl there too and... **THAT'S MY COUSIN EMILY!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating for a while but thank you for being patient. I was thinking about two new stories I am planning to write in the future. One is going to be a power rangers samurai fanfic and another will be a Shadamy fanfic. I'll let you know more info soon. (By the way, I do not own power rangers samurai; Saban does, but the villain Darlock is my own character.)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous on _The Day of the Dino and the Samurai Unites_...**

"Dr. O, what's wrong?" asked Kira as she walked into the hotel lounge where the others were. They were all sitting in a remote corner looking at Ethan's laptop.

"You got to see this. A monster is attacking outside a fish store just two blocks from here." replied Dr. Oliver.

"What? But has is that possible?" asked Kira.

"I don't know Kira but that not all," he said, "There are five power rangers fighting him also."

"Let me see that," said Kira, taking the laptop from him. "Yep there they are but wait... there's an unconscious teenage girl there too and... **THAT'S MY COUSIN EMILY!" **

* * *

><p><strong>"Emily!"<strong> yelled Mia as she ran to help her.

"Oh I don't think so, Pinky!" says Darlock, "**Moggers, ATTACK!**"

Suddenly, the other rangers were surrounded by thousands of moogers. As Jayden looked around, he noticed the nighlock picking up Emily and was about to leave. Jayden soon became red with rage and fury.

**"No!"** he screamed, **"Get away from her!" **He summoned his spin sword and destroyed all of the moogers. Jayden ran towards the nighlock, taking him off guard and dropping emily. The others ran to help but more moogers came and started attacking back.

"We have to help Jayden!" yelled Kevin.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, we're completely surrounded by thousands of moogers and more are coming by the second!" yelled Mike.

"Wait, where's Antonio?" asked Mia?

"Right here, Chica." Antonio suddenly appeared with a now awake Emily.

Suddenly, they heard a huge explosion and turned to see Jayden being beaten up by the nighlock.

"Oh no, Jayden! What do we do?" asked Mia, frantically.

Suddenly, there was huge explosion aimed towards the nighlock and streaks of color whirled around the nighlock causing him to fly into a car. The same colr streaks weny around the moogers and took them out before disappearing too.

"Um...what...was that?" asked Mia and Mike, simutaneously.

"I don't know but we need to keep our guard up. We don't know if their friendly or not." said Jayden.

"Emily, are you...never mind.?" asked Kevin.

Emily, morphed and ready to fight, giggled. "Yes, I am ready to fight."

"Are you sure you're alright, chica?" asked Antonio.

Sudddenly, they heard a loud groan and a grunt. They all whirled around and saw the nighlock getting up. "She won't be for long."

"Not on our watch!" shouted a voice from somewhere above them.

"And who are you? Go away! This buisness between me and these puny five." replied Darlock, irritated.

"Hurting innocent people makes it our buisness! Ready guys?"

"Ready!" Suddenly, there was that flash of color again and standing in front of the Samurai were five other rangers.

"Oh great there's more of you! Ugh! Moogers attack!" Then, the rangers found themselves surrounded once again by moogers.

The five mysterious rangers looked at each other and nodded before shouting, "Super Dino Mode!" They soon ran and started to attack all of the moogers leaving the Samurai rangers confused. When all of the moogers were gone, Darlock sneared at them before saying, "This won't be the last you seen of me rangers. I will get my hands on that puny yellow ranger of yours." With that, he disappeared into one of the crack of the earth.

"Well since that has been taken care of...um... who are you guys?" asked Mike.

The mysterious rangers looked at each other before the red ranger stepped forward. "Don't worry. We are your friends but we really need to go." With that the rangers turned and disappeared before any of the Samurai rangers could react.

"Well, that was wierd." said Kevin.

"Yeah that was. I wonder who they were." said Mia.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Emily.

"What?" everyone replied.

"Kira's welcoming dinner. We all need to hurry if we are ever going to get it finished in time by tomorrow!" With that Emily powered down and ran towards the fish store.

"Wow, we just got our butts saved by five mysterious power rangers who I didn't even know existed and that nasty nighlock, Darlock, got away, and all she's worried about is her cousin's dinner." said Mike, shaking his head.

"She never cease to amaze me," said Kevin.

Mia sighed."I don't understand why Emily doesn't want me to help her with the food."

Everyone looked at each other. "Um, yeah. We had no idea." The guys all quickly ran back to the dojo, leaving Mia to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I am really sorry for the long delayed wait. Life's been a bit hectic. Anyway I hope you guys liked it! :)<strong>


End file.
